


swapping bodies, sharing kisses

by thir13enth



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: F/M, im literally SO HYPE for the second season, just a little drabble from a kiss prompt that im reposting from tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: hah, you fell in love, didn't you? now who's stupid?
Relationships: Takeshi Kovacs/Kristin Ortega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	swapping bodies, sharing kisses

**Author's Note:**

> sooo fucking hype for season 2. we won't get ortega but we're going to get anthony mackie and potentially see quell??? and takeshi's original sleeve??? im dfmidsojfodsif
> 
> also sorry this is so short! this drabble was originally a request written for a kiss prompt! i originally didn't post it here since i figure it doesn't deserve a whole ass story but idk i thought the lovely kortega people here might want to see it as well, so here you go! (i still have many many feelings about this show so hey maybe i'll just throw all my kortega drabbles in here)

They only ever come this close when they’re little more than drunk — trading unbridled chuckles back and forth, from some forgotten joke he made about twenty minutes ago. 

“Stupid,” Kristin admonishes him, knocking his forehead with hers. “Ow,” she winces, regretting how hard of a force she used. 

He laughs. “Now who’s stupid?” he retorts. 

“Shut up.” Her smile grows wider. Her eyelashes look so long from how close he is. He can his face reflecting off her dark brown eyes — the _gaijin_ body. 

For the first time, it doesn’t really bother him. For the first time, maybe he doesn’t really care. What does it matter what body he is in if what he can still experience the world all the same?

Or at least that’s all that’s on his mind right now.

His eyes gradually close. So does the distance between their lips. A soft nudge. An accidental bump.

He hears her giggle, and it makes him chuckle. 

He feels her smile on his lips. He leans in to seal it.

**Author's Note:**

> ooh that was too short! feel free to [send me a kiss prompt from this list](https://twitter.com/napsbeforesleep/status/1219144762571329537?s=20\)) so i can add to this drabble pile! you can find me on
> 
> tumblr @ tak-kovacs  
> twitter @ napsbeforesleep


End file.
